Heaven Has No Rage
by angelisis7
Summary: Sequel to That Moment For all those who wanted a little something more... :D Enjoy.


Since so many wanted a sequel…here you are. I didn't really think I had anything else to say but me and the muse got together in a pow-wow and decided…she decided, this was what she wanted to put forth. Hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for your comments to the original and hopefully, you will leave me your thoughts on this. :D

 **Heaven Has No Rage**

No one saw the men who had entered after the sound of the gun firing. There were three exits from the church and each one had two men standing guard. The people, if they could be called that, were too busy gossiping or crucifying the young woman, to be in a rush to leave. For the six men, they had never been as disgusted as they were at that moment.

Each one of them watched disappointedly as no one, not a single person besides father Coates, showed an ounce of compassion.

The five heads of the 'families' and the on lone man, all shook their heads. They had been accused of a lot of things throughout their lives but they had never seen such a blatant disregard to an innocent human life.

When Miss Webber had arranged a meeting with them and requested that Corinthos-Morgan by excluded, they had been wary but their curiosity won out.

What this woman was doing was not only highly frowned upon but women normally didn't demand an audience. Women who didn't know their place – either wife or mistress- usually found their life cut short. However, without a drop of fear or arrogance, she had done just that.

After the details had been worked out, they had agreed to meet her. Either she'd have something they wanted and they would use her or she didn't have anything and she'd be used anyway, just differently.

What they didn't understand, they could use her as a final fuck you to many of the citizens of Port Charles but she was going to use them more. One can only be trod on and stepped over so many times before they reach the end of the proverbial rope and she'd been living at that end for years now.

She knew she wouldn't be alive to see her revenge through; she had faith that she had finally trusted the right people and if not, what really did she lose? An old, dear friend had already taken custody of her two boys, so those that mattered to her, were safe.

 ***Flashback***

It wasn't long after the 'Real' Jason came home that she saw the announcement of the divorce from one brother and the engagement of the other, they were to be wed in two short months. After tossing the paper at the end of her break, Liz quickly sought out her boss Epiphany Johnson and made the first of many decisive decisions.

Trying to be as professional as possible Elizabeth said, "Nurse Johnson, I'm sorry to do this on such short notice, especially since the hospital is already short staffed but I need to take an emergency leave."

She could see the anger almost rolling off her boss but stood strong, her head held high as she waited for whatever was coming.

"And might I ask what caused this need for an emergency leave?" Epiphany asked.

"You can ask but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. After everything I have done for this hospital, the abuse I have taken from more than a few staff members…I don't really see how it is any of your business. It has to do with family of a sort and time is short. What's your decision?"

"Sadly, we will be unable to accept your request at this time. I'm sure you can find someone to deal with whatever drama surrounds you this week and worry about it another day." Epiphany said. She liked Elizabeth but since everything came out, she discovered she had very little respect for the woman.

"Okay, have a good day Miss Johnson, I quit." Elizabeth said as she tossed her ID on the counter and walked away.

It hadn't taken her long to empty her locker; she threw everything but her pictures of her boys in the garbage after taking out her coat. She supposed she should feel something but all she felt was tired.

Being able to leave early allowed her the ability to put things into motion while her kids were still in daycare. After she reached her car, she pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed a number she never thought she would ever use again.

Listening to the thing ring numerous times, Elizabeth was getting ready to hang up when a voice cautiously said, "Umm…Hello?"

"Thank God! Francis, I am sorry I haven't called before now but I have a favor, more like numerous ones and I need you to not ask any questions. When the time is right I can tell you everything but until then…can you please trust that I have my reasons?"

"I…I don't…" Francis said and then trailed off.

"If it will help one way or another I will get this information. Either you will give it to me or I will go to every slightly mobbed up guy and get my answers that way."

She heard the harsh intake of breath but didn't bother to try to soothe his mind; this was about her and what she needed.

"What do you need sweetie?" Francis asked the resignation apparent in his voice.

"I need to contact the Five Families…"

"Excuse me?!"

Knowing she would have to give him something but not willing to tell him much she offered, "If it helps, I am not doing this on behalf of Jason or anyone else. What I need to speak to them about is for their ears only."

She knew it wouldn't satisfy him but she hoped it would be enough.

"Liz, you know, once you cross this line, if you live, there will be no going back. You'll be in as deep as the rest of us."

"Understood. So, that phone number?"

After she wrote down the number he rattled off, she said her thanks and quickly disconnected.

It took a lot longer than even she imagined to actually speak to one of the heads but after three hours of being bounced around from secretary's and lackeys, she final reached the person she needed and within ten minutes she had a meeting.

XXXXXXX

Perhaps she should have been scared or worried but the only emotion she felt was relief. After a stop at her house for some crucial papers, she reached her destination with five minutes to spare.

The no neck guard on the door did a double take; she supposed you didn't see her kind in these parts very often. "I have a meeting…"

"Name?" No neck asked with a sneer.

Offering him a thousand watt smile just to throw him off, she said, "Elizabeth Webber."

Grunting something she couldn't understand, she simply walked into the restaurant. Five men sat around a round table, each looking at her with something akin to curiosity but none of them broke under her obvious scrutiny. If the moment hadn't required such seriousness, she would have asked them if they were trying to recreate Camelot and the Knights of the roundtable.

"So…how does this work? Are there tiers to your seniority or is it based on a sliding scale, whoever takes over the most territories or kills the most people is on top for the time being?" Seeing the appalled look on each face, she quickly raised her hands in supplication. "I mean no disrespect, I…even though I lived in this life somewhat, I was too much of a wilting flower to possibly know what was going on around me. Please forgive my ignorance."

She had said it plainly, without a hint of bitterness or irony but then men could tell by the roll of her eyes and the shrug of her shoulders that the description of herself bothered her or had.

"Miss Webber…For this…meeting let's just say we are equals and you can make your requests of whoever."

"Okay…In two months, Mr. Jason Morgan of Corinthos-Morgan is getting married to the absolute love of his life, now that her divorce from his brother whom she thought was him…I digress anyway…I have a favor to ask and while I am sure you and your men don't go around trying to portray yourselves and mobsters with hearts of gold and only hurt those who hurt you, I realize my favor will probably come with a steep payment or something of that nature but what I am asking of you, in the 'grand' scheme of things, will actually help you, if not right away, then at least in the long run."

She watched as they all shared a look and then the same man who spoke before, spoke again, "What is your request Miss Webber?"

"Oh, well that is an easy one. I want to take down a lot of the citizens in Port Charles. To name a few, Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos, Carly Corinthos, Sam –gag gag- Morgan, Luke Spencer, Lucky Spencer…"

"What is it you think we can do?"

She saw the sceptical look but they really didn't understand, she had nothing to lose. "I don't care if you kill them or send them to jail. I am sure you all have your own tech support. I can give you chapter and verse on too many things. Most of it, if you get the evidence, could have a lot of people out of your way and leave Port Charles to you fine gentlemen."

Wondering if they hadn't given their names for a reason, Elizabeth was about to ask when 'man number one' started to talk.

"I'm not sure I follow, why would you want to have these people killed or sent to jail?"

The dubious way he asked, she realized they probably thought this was a sting or something. "Gentlemen, did you know my middle child…" She had to stop for a moment, while her heart had pretty much hardened completely, just mentioning her son was enough to cause a fissure of pain. "My son Jacob was the son of Jason Morgan, he was rundown in the road by him 'grandfather' Luke Spencer. Look, I can sit here all day and tell you the tale of woe that is my life or I can give you the evidence that lil' ol' me managed to acquire and let you compound on it. If you'd like to get down to brass tacks, I am out for revenge gentlemen and I don't care how you get it."

"You want us to believe that you are coming to us for revenge, a revenge if we follow through on, could possibly lead us to a bigger power base and help us within the business, pardon me but what does a woman, who looks like you, know about this business, besides you saying you obviously had some relations with Morgan."

"Well, if I could have gotten out of my own way, I probably wouldn't have let my parents abandoning me or my rape at 15 to change me so fundamentally but it happened, I did change… Look, you are smart men, my sob story is just that, mine, I can tell you it all if you think it will change your minds but really, I will be the first to admit that I screwed up time and again, trusted the wrong people, loved the wrong people…what it all boils down to though is simple, I want revenge. If you grant me this favor, you'll never have to see me again, trust me when I say this, at the end of this; no one will have to see me in Port Charles again."

"Could you step outside and…visit with Tito, my associates and I need to confer."

Looking at them in confusion for a moment, it was like a lightbulb suddenly turned on and she smiled, "Oh, you want me to go talk to no neck. Sure no problem."

Elizabeth moved swiftly out the door. She'd said her piece now the ball was in their court, so to speak.

"Hi Tito!" Elizabeth said as she took up position beside him.

"Umm…Hello."

"Don't worry, I won't bite. The big boys didn't want to talk around the little woman." She said, indicating herself.

"Okay…"

"You know, I think you are an even worse conversationalist that my ex-fiancée…err…both of them."

"Ex-fiancé?"

"Don't worry about it, do you think they will be long, I have to pick my son's up soon-ish?"

Taking his shrug as him not knowing, Elizabeth simply relaxed back against the wall of the restaurant and waited. Either they would help or they wouldn't. If she took what she had to the FBI, she doubted she get many results but if the men here declined, she'd do what she had to do but going to the FBI could seriously put a chink in her plans.

Feeling a hand on her arm, Elizabeth followed the path to the person's face. "Can I help you with something?"

"They are ready for you, go back in."

"Yes sir!"

XXXXXXX

After an hour of hammering out the details and giving them all the evidence she had, Elizabeth calmly walked to each man and shook their hands.

"Thank you gentlemen, I appreciate this more than I can say. If I can offer anymore assistance, please feel free to call me, I am no longer employed so you can reach me at any time."

Again, the only man to speak spoke again. "It has been our…pleasure. Please know, once these plans are in motion, you cannot change your mind. What you have started here today will be seen to its conclusion whether you like it or not."

Shrugging her shoulders she said, "So be it. They didn't care then, I won't care now. You can't get blood from a stone and I'm sure you have all heard the tidbit 'a woman scorned…' well; they had chance after chance to fix what they broke. While I like the phrasing, I prefer the actual quote as it is truer in this instance, 'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned/Nor Hell a fury like a woman scorned.' If you like, this is me scorned and looking for some…comeuppance."

"So be it. This concludes this meeting, may you get what you are looking for from this."

"Whether I do or I don't, it really doesn't matter. Thank you again…I dunno…live long and prosper…" Elizabeth said with a small smile. Though she smiled there was no joy, no light, to all those present, it simply looked like a reaction she couldn't help but make.

XXXXXXXXX

"There is something about her that inspires…I don't think I have ever seen someone so dead on the inside while still walking around." Vino said with a shake of his head.

"How can one girl inspire so many people to lose their minds? I bet when she had a spark of life within, she could be a firecracker. What has the younger generation come to?" Angelo asked.

"Enough, you are like little old ladies, just waiting for more gossip to fall into your laps. We have two months to get the goods on everyone on her shit list. I don't know if they will all end up in jail but I can honestly say, for Corinthos and Morgan to betray someone like her, they could never be trusted again. If we had known what they were doing years ago, perhaps that girl wouldn't be fighting a losing battle now. I'm a killer and I feel bad for her." Xavier said, taking this slight by people he used to consider friends, personally.

XXXXXXXX

Night before the wedding…

"Elizabeth, it is good to see you!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure…Johnny…I used to consider you a friend but when Francis phoned the other day, saying you were alive and wanting to help, well, I was tossed right back to that day when Sonny faked his death and I wasn't one of the inner circle, not trusted enough, to be told such sensitive information. Look, I really don't care anymore, what's done is done. You agreed to help, so I am going to have to take you up on it. The boys are packed and all their information and such that you could possibly need is in their bags. In a couple of days, I should be able to join you and take it from there."

"Elizabeth?" Johnny queried quietly.

"Its fine…Take good care of my boys. Watch Cam okay, he hasn't been able to understand why everyone has turned on him. How is he supposed to grasp that I'm considered the devil incarnate for daring to love a man who never loved me. He gets quiet sometimes and others…well he lashes out. Aidan…he's so much like his…anyway, just take care of my kids okay?"

He could see that she had closed herself off and even though he wanted to set her straight, or try to repair the damage, he knew now wasn't the time. "I'll see you soon."

"Yup, you got it." Elizabeth said, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

She watched as Johnny got the boys situated in the back of his truck. She waved to them till they were out of sight, breathing her first, true breath of ease in two months.

It took a lot of work to maintain a sunny personality when you were absolutely dead inside. She loved her kids, loved them like no one else probably could but she also knew her love wasn't going to be enough. Following bad idea after bad idea had led her kids through hell and she didn't want that for them. In order for them to grow up and be good men, they needed someone who could show them how to live, not just survive moment to moment.

She shed a few tears, her one regret, that she was once again disappointing her kids but as she tried her eyes, she knew, this was the right way. Away from all those who had claimed to like her and love her, away from Port Charles and the toxic people who resided there. Sending a silent prayer up, she prayed her boys learned to love and trust and had a wonderful life ahead of them.

Closing the door she made her way up to bed tomorrow was nearing and she wanted to make sure she was in the right headspace to do all she had planned.

 ***End Flashback***

XXXXXXXX

Back to our regularly scheduled program…

As the guests realized, no wedding was going to take place, they began to take to their feet. Before the idiot hordes decided to do something decidedly stupid, Xavier spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sure you would like to leave but these proceedings are not at an end yet. Please take your seats and as quickly as possible, we will finish with these sad tidings."

Knowing he'd be the first idiot, Xavier simply shook his head. "What is the meaning of this, since when do the five family come to weddings?" Sonny asked belligerently.

Wanting to end this fiasco as quickly as possible and show the young woman who hadn't been given respect, some justly deserved respect in death, Xavier said, "We don't normally but we consider this a special circumstance. You will all get the answers you seek, as they come. So I suggest you all sit down and shut up and await your turn, if it is coming. We have some guests coming to this little party and I suggest you make this as painless as possible. Gentlemen, if you will please allow our guests to enter."

The paramedics rushed into the room and within moments, stated time of death. As they were removing the body, father Coates said a prayer. Still just as conflicted.

Xavier saw the father looking a little lost and asked to speak to him when everything was done.

He saw Sonny gearing up to spout off about his importance again but Xavier simply sliced his hand through the air and said, "Enough. Corinthos, you and your partner and family, showed no loyalty, what follows, is a bed you and they have made. Save face and shut up. I do not answer to you."

As the FBI took position in front of all the exits, the rest of the five families and their one guest, joined Xavier in the back of the church.

A well-dressed man entered, carrying a briefcase, "I'm looking for Doctor Monica Quartermaine and Tracy Quartermaine."

Seeing the two women close to the front, he quickened his pace. "Dr. Quartermaine?" He asked. As the blonde stepped slightly forward, he reached into his briefcase and delivered her the legal papers. "You've been served." He said as he also handed Tracey the other legal papers.

Before either could say something, they noticed the other person standing with him, "Tracey Quartermaine, you are under arrest…" The officer reading her rights stated everything quickly and efficiently, raising his voice to be heard over the squawking of the belligerent woman.

Those in attendance were all curious as to how this came to be but should have kept their nose out of other people's business for they would soon realize, no one was safe.

Monica read through the papers, stunned to realize, her family no longer owned General Hospital and her license to practice medicine had been revoked. The final sentence stated she had 24 hours in which to turn herself in for the hit and run of one Samantha Morgan or a warrant would be issued for her arrest.

Lucky, Luke and Lulu Spencer were the next to be taken away in cuffs, as people left with the newly arrested, more agents and officers came to take their places.

The gentleman who had been serving the legal documents, once again raised his voice to be heard, "Is there an Audrey Hardy and a Steven Webber present?"

Seeing the two people moving closer, he quickly grabbed the paperwork for them, dismissing them after they had taken possession.

Audrey, not believing what had come of this day, quickly read through the few sheets of paper. One was a legal writ, severing all of Elizabeth's and her children's ties to the Webber/Hardy family. The second was a check in the amount that her 'granddaughter' felt was owed to her, for having to waste her money on her and the boys, she wanted nothing and no one to say, she owed that family anything. She was shocked, wondering where Liz had acquired so much money. Audrey shook her head, that girl was always dramatic, always wanting to be the center of attention. She'd miss the boys but really, their family name was better off without them.

Steven read the single page, stating he had 48 hours to turn himself in to the FBI, he was being allowed this concession because he had actively tried to hurt his sister but never went out of his way to help or support her.

'Real' Jason was beginning to get a bad feeling but didn't entirely grasp the full scope of what was to come but he did realize, whatever was going to happen, was happening because of Elizabeth Webber.

"Andrew Morgan and Samantha Morgan, you are under arrest…" Despite the almost supersonic baying from the now teary woman, the officers managed to get the both of them out of the church without too much hassle, minus an ear drum or two.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll call…" Carly started to assure but Corinthos-Morgan was still shopping for a lawyer. Ever since Diane had seen just how far her clients had fallen, she wanted nothing to do with the lot of them.

The feeling in the church wasn't as nearly as smug as it had started out to be, the general emotion that was topping everyone's list was…trepidation.

"Maxie Jones and Mac Scorpio, you are under arrest…"

While Maxie bleated to anyone who was in hearing distance, Mac simply lowered his head. He had done a lot of things in the name of love and it wasn't until the gun had gone off, that he realized all his transgressions came with such a high price. While he had coddled and supported those that didn't deserve it, he had spit on everything he had once held dear.

"Mr. Scorpio, if you had once made someone pay for their sins, you wouldn't be in this position. Miss Webber suggested you might find Miss Miller's skills beneficial." Xavier said quietly.

"She was too good for the people here. I'm only sorry I let my views be skewed by those with agendas…" Mac said just as quietly.

"She was a good woman, pushed too far and yet, she still managed to show compassion to those who she deemed, worth it."

Mac nodded his head as the officer gently prodded him to follow his daughter.

"Alexis Davis and Carly Corinthos, you are under arrest…" Stated the federal agent as he took charge of his suspects and led them from the church.

Alexis was the only woman who didn't scream of her innocence and demand everything under the sun.

The FBI felt like Christmas had come early, the evidence that had been dropped on them, pertaining to so many citizens, practically made them giddy. It wasn't every day that one found a case all but sewed up tight, with no work but fact checking.

"If I can have your attention, everyone but Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan are free to go. Don't dawdle; these nice men in uniform are here to escort you out." Xavier said as he looked around the room. There were more people who should pay for what they had done but the evidence just wasn't there. Later, when the heat died down, he'd personally take some of the guests to task but for now, his main target was Jason Morgan.

With the collaring of so many, the FBI allowed the five families a little more leeway than they normally would. After all but the two remaining prisoners were gone, they stepped into the hall, giving a semblance of privacy.

"Mr. Corinthos, you are being stripped of everything. You have no moral integrity and will betray anyone in your ambitions to become a big dog. If Mr. Morgan has learned his loyalty from you, it is no wonder that he kept the trash and tossed away the gold. I hope you have your finances in order, because after I am done with you and the FBI, there won't be much left for your many children. Special Agent in Charge Marcus Taggart, your prisoner is ready for you." Xavier said as he stepped away.

"So nice to see you again Sonny…You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent…"

The seven men standing there, all watched as the ineffectual little Cuban blathered his way out of the church. When the doors closed, Francis didn't hesitate; he stepped into Morgan's space and punched him as hard as he possibly could.

"You arrogant, selfish, self-serving son of a bitch, how you can call yourself a man and do what you did…I wish the FBI wasn't here, because Jail is too good for you." Francis shouted, never slowing his punches. He had held his temper but seeing the blank look just pissed him off.

"Francis, we promised to leave something for the feds…"

Recognizing the order in the calmly spoken words, Francis stepped back, he wasn't done but he could wait.

"Mr. Morgan, I really don't have the words. When Miss Webber came to me for help, I thought after we reached an accord, she'd be moving away but what even I failed to see, this was the only outcome she had in mind. I don't know if I could have changed her mind but…here, this is my second to last favor for Miss Webber." Xavier said as he passed Jason a white envelope. "Read it now, you will be taking nothing with you when you leave here."

Pulling the single sheet of paper from the envelope caused a strange, almost unnameable emotion to rise to the forefront.

Mr. Morgan,

I accept that what we had was all a lie. We were never friends, we were never lovers, we were NOTHING. I apologize for thinking there was anything between us besides me saving your life and the opportunities for you to rut between my thighs between your lonely moments. You never cared about Jake, so maybe it was for the best that he died before he realized just how unwanted he was. If you had showed me an ounce of caring or even gave me a passing thought since you came home, I would have told you about Aiden being yours but really, what would have the point been in that. You have your family with Sam and Carly and everyone else. I guess only you will know if it is enough or not because the days of me caring, as you can clearly see, are no longer possible.

You were a good man once, maybe, I just don't know. What I do know is this, I loved you with everything I was, I would have gone to hell and back for you. I would have sacrificed my beliefs, my morals, and my life for you but it would have never been enough because you are as big of a user as your best friend. You would step on anyone to get what you want, damn the consequences. I hope someday you will be able to look back on this moment and see the error of your ways but I doubt it. The minute you became Sonny's man, you became as morally bankrupt as him. So here's hoping you get everything you deserve because I can't find an ounce of compassion for you. As a wise man once said, 'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned/Nor Hell a fury like a woman scorned'. Good bye Mr. Morgan, you have turned love to hate and your actions are what brought about todays ending.

Liz

Francis watched Jason's face, hoping he would see something, anything but Elizabeth had been right, Jason Morgan was morally bankrupt, the man he once knew was gone, perhaps it had all be a façade. "You are an asshole Jason and I hope when your time comes, you will have actual answers for the way you could hurt someone so deeply, whether she pulled the trigger or not, you are the one who killed Elizabeth Webber, I wonder what your beloved grandmother would think of you now." Francis said with disgust. His fists clenched so tightly, his hands were white.

For the first time, the men saw an emotion, it was there and gone in but a moment.

"Mr. Morgan, you don't deserve our respect, the most you will get is contempt. If there was a single humane thing about you, I might be able to scrounge up some pity but you are what you are and will now live with that. I wish I could make you regret your actions but you'd probably only feel sorry for the Punta's who were taken away, not the beautiful woman you abused."

"I never laid a hand on her!" Jason shouted.

"Abuse has many forms, just because you refrained from beating her, doesn't mean you never left your mark. You Mr. Morgan are no better than Tom Baker, he raped her body, you…you raped her heart, her soul, her love…you ARE the monster and I hope you rot in hell." Xavier said before walking away. He couldn't stomach being in his presence any longer. Finding Taggart standing at the back of the church, he waved him forward; it was time to be done with it all.

"I'd say thank you for your help but I fear it was Elizabeth Webber you did this for, not out of the goodness of your heart. Nevertheless, thank you for being there for her, when no one else was."

"You don't have to thank me; there was just something about her. She was a beautiful woman but I don't think she knew it, she had strength and will and spine and this world will be a little less bright, without her in it. If wishes were horses…" Xavier said as he and the rest of the five families walked out of the church.

"Jason Morgan, you are under arrest…" Taggart said as he slapped on the cuffs. After reading him his rights, he said, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. I told you years ago that she was too good for you, that you would get her killed. I wish I would have known, I would have killed you myself."

XXXXXXXXX

The End


End file.
